A large number of prior art references relating to signaling devices for ice fishing have been identified. Several of the references disclose the pivot bar of the present invention or variations thereof. It is especially evident in U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,570, but also in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,373,287, 4,837,965, 6,564,496, 7,316,094, and US publication 20080052981. Several additional references were identified that show various tip-up embodiments but do not overlap with the present invention.